


Count On

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Relied.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Count On

Clint knows he is a bit of a disaster.   
But he doesn't let that interfere with his job.  
He is glad,   
That despite being a screw up,  
His team mates rely on him.  
Its nice to be trusted.   
They trust him to watch their back.  
Keep the battle in control.   
They rely on him.  
They have faith in him.


End file.
